


Peccati Mortali

by Hope_Void_Enby



Category: Original Content, Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gay, Hell, Multi, OC, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Trans Characters, biblical (in some sense), gnc characters, intersectional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Void_Enby/pseuds/Hope_Void_Enby
Summary: The world seems to be in place for a young italian woman named Chiave. Sure, her life isn’t the best- but you never really expect for the extraordinary to happen.Follow as she overcomes trials and tribulations to save the world- aided by unlikely allies in the seven deadly sins.





	Peccati Mortali

The wind was a sharp knife; slicing through the cold winter evening like shards of crystallized ice, piercing the skin of any who dared step into the night. The moon cast shadows over the figures standing in the street, their only source of light as the small group waited. 

“Is she ever going to show up? It’s freezing.” One member grumbled as he ran a hand through the black hair neatly aligned atop his head.  
“Maybe you should have worn more than that ridiculous leather jacket.” Another replied irritably, “you’d think someone so obsessed with their looks would take better care of themself.”  
“If I’m going to die, I’m at least going to look pretty.” The first shot back, a smug look creeping onto his face, “haven’t you ever heard ‘beauty is pain’?”  
“Not if you’re good at it.” The second retorted, their turn to smirk as the first lost their confident look to the sound of approaching footsteps. The third member let out a sigh of relief as the figure approached.   
“You’re late.” Fourth sighed, eyes drooping as he leaned against the shattered street lamp behind him.   
“Traffic was a bitch.” The newcomer deadpanned, hands curled in her pockets and head low to keep out the cold. “Let’s just get started.”   
“That’s what we’ve been waiting for.” The first muttered, earning a groan from the fifth member.   
“Must you be so annoying?” She hissed, voice carefully void of emotion despite clearly being frustrated with the first’s incompetence.   
“Now is not the time to fight.” Sixth butt in, uncharacteristically calm.  
“Like you’re one to talk.” First muttered despite essentially being ignored.  
“Enough!” The late member’s voice echoed eerily down the empty road, the group’s attention returning to her. “Ira is right. We need to focus, lest the damage worsen while we participate in petty squabbles.” 

“So..what do we do?” Fourth asked gently, energy draining as the night dragged on.   
“We find them.” The others went quiet at the suggestion, even the first member following suit.   
“Let’s do it.” Ira agreed in a hoarse voice, a look of determination set in her features as she lifted her gaze. The others slowly nodded, knowing they would likely meet their end on this mission. 

“Alright,” the late member sighed. “Let’s go.” With that, they disappeared into the night, the frost of their breath still fading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the book, feedback/encouragement would be incredibly helpful!!


End file.
